Dgray-Duo
by EdurneAmeliaKH
Summary: En un paralelismo del mundo original original de D.gray man(del cual se mencionara mas adelante) unas entidades de la Orden Blanca (me la he inventado) llegan a la Orden Negra como "exorcistas de apoyo temporales" para ayudar anuestro exsorcistas y los que llegaran con el tiempo...Spoilers(mas o menos),oCs a punta pala y con eltiempo puede que os pida oCs a vosotros n.n .
1. Cap 1El titulo en condiciones esta abajo

Notas del principio:Em Es mi primer Fanfic...Para que se note que hablan en distintos idiomas ya que son de otros países lo traduzco al español con (),esto: -Bla- es cuando describo algo...(?) y esto _Bla_ es cuando hablo yo... Ya... lo se yo no pinto na`pero bueno a lo mejor salgo mas,mas adelante..._se nota que me gustan los puntos suspensivos ¿He?_-notese el sarcasmo-_comencemos_

* * *

¿:Ahhhhhh...-suspira una chica encapuchada con una gabardina negra_como lade la organización XIII_ tiene 15 años- Sommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmes-nous! (Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¡Llegamos!) -dice en francés mientras estira los brazos-

?:Tu le dis comme si tu étais fatiguée (Lo dices como si estuvieras cansada) -dice un chico serio tambien encapuchado de 25 años los dos visten igua - je te rappelle qu'ai consisté j'en ce que j'ai fait tout le travail et suis arrivé même là-haut en te chargeant dans mon dos, ils pourraient avoir mis, nose des escaliers ou quelque chose ont été inventés par une raison c'est moi qui dis (te recuerdo que he sido yo el que he hecho todo el trabajo y he llegado hasta arriba cargandote en mi espalda,podrian haber puesto,no se escaleras o algo,se inventaron por alguna razón digo yo) -vuelve ha decir serio con algo de enfadado-

¡:-Otro chico de unos 18 años que también lleva gabardina se ríe y susurra cosas que ellos solo ollen-

¿: Si,si,mais je pas si elle aurait pu escalader cela un morceau montagne, la provocatrice de la gravité qui existe ici (Que si,que si,pero yo no se si habría podido escalar esta cacho montaña desafiadora de la gravedad que hay aqui) -dice ella quejandose-

¡:-Suspira-

?:-Suspira- Tout de suite ne te plains pas dont je ne te préviens pas -il met les mains aux poches- parce qu'ils nous espionnent avec golems (Luego no te quejes de que no te advierto -pone las manos en los bolsillos- porque nos están espiando con golems) -dice el chico

¡:-Sepone en guardia,de su mano salen como alas-

-Desde una sala...-

65:Since he has realized (Pues se ha dado cuenta) -hablo en ingles-

Komui: That seems... (Eso parece...)

Reever: Do we send any exorcista? (¿Enviamos a algún exorcista?)

Komui: Even not, let's hope that they should come to the door (Aun no,esperemos a que lleguen a la puerta)

Lenalee:-una chica de pelo verde con dos coletas entra por la puerta- 兄弟，报告的神田那unde r这里，但是现在我们的其他兄弟是在充分的使命 (Hermano,Kanda acaba de reportar de que viene para acá,pero ahora mismo nuestro otro hermano esta en plena misión) -le habla en chino-

-A fuera...-

?: Il semble que nous arrivons (Parece que llegamos)-es en francés n.n-

¿: Yep c'est moi qui suis ou cette porte a un visage (Yep soy yo o esa puerta tiene cara) -dice ella señalandole con un dedo a la "cara" que tenia la puerta-

Puerta: Preparing scanned(Preparando escaneado)-Ingles! Dice con voz robotica sale una luz de sus ojos y empieza a mirarlos-

¿:Gris parle en anglais ... nous aurons à aussi parler en anglais qui est global Non?(Gris esta hablando en ingles...tendremos que hablar también en ingles que es global¿No?)

Gris:Si ... je suppose que ce fût assez évident en tenant en compte qu'il y a probablement des centaines de personnes là à l'intérieur...Rose(Si... supongo que era bastante obvio teniendo en cuenta que debe de haber centenares de personas ahí dentro...Rosa)-vuelve ha decir indiferente-

Puerta:That do not happen the girl has the mark of the pentagon and to the boy I have seen the skeleton of Akuma so they the son undoubtedly call the exorcists a Red alert I repeat Red alert!(Que no pasen la chica tiene la marca del pentágono y al chico le he visto el esqueleto de Akuma así que ellos lo son sin duda ¡LLamen a los exorcistas alerta Roja repito alerta Roja!)-dice asustado en ingles jejeje-

Los dos: ¿? Pero con*? ... (¿Que?¿Pero que coñ*?...) -dicen los dos impactados y sorprendidos francesitos XD-

¡:-Da algunos pasos hacia atrás y vuelve a susurrar-

-Desde la sala,Komui escupe el cafe_Cansada:Estan hablando en ingles_-

Komui:-escupiendolo-What?(¿Que?)

Lenalee: Calm brother, Kanda is already here and it will deal with the problem (Tranquilo hermano,Kanda ya esta aquí y se ocupara del problema)-esta vez ella también hablo en ingles-

-Kanda aparece saltando hacia la chica los tres todavía sorprendidos se giran al sentir una aura asesina,kanda con la katana delante suya corre a clavársela a la chica en la cara pero Gris con su mano enguantada sujetando la espada firmemente,indiferente le dice-

Gris:不要碰我的姐姐第二驱魔(No toques a mi hermana segundo exorcista)-habla en chino _Estoy tiradita en el suelo_-

¡:-Se sorprende mas al ver a Kanda...-

* * *

Notitas finales:Cap 1:¿Quienes son estos?Posible déjà vu...¿A medias? finalizado espero que os guste Besitos a toooooooooooooooooodoooooooooooooooooooossssssssss ssss

Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii chau


	2. Cap 2El titulo en condiciones esta abajo

Cap 2:¿Quienes son estos?Posible déjà vu...¿A medias?Parte 2 El "conocido" de Yuu

* * *

Notas del principio:Em Es mi primer Fanfic...Para que se note que hablan en distintos idiomas ya que son de otros países lo traduzco al español con (),esto: -Bla- es cuando describo algo...(?) y esto _Bla_ es cuando hablo yo... Sorry BaKanda habla en Japones y yo puse chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinoooooooooooooo -en el suelo con las manos en la cabeza gritando como loca desesperada- Sumimasen

* * *

¡:-Se sorprende mas al ver a Kanda...-

Bakanda:あなたはどのようにそのことを知っていますか？ (¿Como sabes eso?) -dice sorprendido con los ojos muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy abiertos _Y tanto no te fastidia se "suponía" que "eso" "era" confidencial ¬¬ _-

Gris:それはあなたが思うよりあなたより神田より多く、その理由でも地雷救助決定特定の人のためにあなたが見てみたかったし、探しているだけでなく、ただあなたに話をしに来てください非常に低い武器を知っているスーパーバイザコムイ·リー (Se muchas cosas de ti Kanda mas de las que te imaginas,por eso mismo y también por decisión mía rescate a cierta persona que querías ver y estas buscando pero que también conoces así que baja tu arma por favor,solo venimos a hablar contigo y con el Supervisor Komui Lee) -dice de manera seria y directa-

Bakanda:-Mas impresionado que antes _Yo también lo estaría si un desconocido me diga que posiblemente a encontrado a la persona que llevo buscando desde los ocho o nueve años la halla traído expresamente para mi y me lo diga como si nada cuando casi lo mato si... a mi también se me estaria cayendo la boca al suelo_- そしてあなたがした理由とあなたが私に話をすることを望むこと？ (¿Y porque lo has hecho y de que quieres hablar conmigo?) -da unos pasos para tras y se vuelve a poner en guardia con la espada aun delante

Rosa:なぜなら私の兄弟のためにあなたは重要な誰かです、そして私はあなたがあなたに手を貸すためにこれをすることを望みましたから。... (Porque para mi hermano eres alguien importante y quería hacer esto por ti para ayudarte...) -Le sonrie aunque con la capucha no se nota demasiado- だから...私はすでに提示し、私たちはコムイとそれを話しに行ったら？ (Asi que...¿Que tal si ya te lo presentamos y así pasamos a hablar de una vez con Komui?) -Dice sonrriendo mas ampliamente haciendo que se le vea la cara de nariz para abajo-

Bakanda:-Pensandoselo- この井戸は、私はそれを見るために欲します。... (Esta bien...quiero verla) -_lojaponeses pusieron los puntos suspensivitos al final_ dice bajando y enfundando su Mujen _poco mas y la espada se llama Mujer XD_-

¡:誰が女性は悠であることをあなたに言った？ (¿Quien te ha dicho que sea mujer Yuu?) -dice enfadado-y con una gran"venita"(?) en la capucha-

Bakanda:その声はすることはできません！アルマ？ (Esa voz ¡No puede ser! ¿Alma?) -dice de nuevo con los ojos muuuuuuuuuuuuuy abiertos...otra vez _y lo que te queda chaval_-

Alma:同じニッケル愚か！私はヨーヨー女性だったか？ (El mismo y niquelado ¡Estupido! ¿Cuando he sido yo mujer?) -dice "hechando humo" y saltando cabreado-

Gris y Rosa:さてあなたは"生きて"いた白痴 ！ (Pues cuando estabas "vivo" ¡Idiota!) -dicen al unisono palabra por palabra mientras se encorbaban un poco y apretaban los puños,mientras le "miraban" con los ojos entrecerrados-

Gris y Rosa:-Suspiran-

Gris:私はコムイ悠に説明するが、まず私たちが合格させなければならないでしょう (Ya te lo explicaremos adentro Yuu pero primero,Komui tiene que dejarnos pasar)

Rosa:もしこのドアが gilipolleces を言い続けるなら、起きるであろう何かではないです (Algo que no pasara si esta puerta sigue diciendo gilipolleZES) -dice cada vez mas alto pateando la "cara" de la puerta _lo siento la palabrota no se traduce- ¡オープン！ (¡Abrenos!)

* * *

Notitas finales:Cap 2:¿Quienes son estos?Posible déjà vu...¿A medias? Parte2 El "conocido" de Yuu Finalizado Mutaz graciaz NARUKO96 alguien me escribió que feli-cida -notitas musicale salrededor- muchas gracias

Un beso a ti y a los que leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeannnnnnnnnnnnn

Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii chau


	3. Cap 3El titulo en condiciones esta abajo

Cap 3:¿Quienes son estos?Posible déjà vu...¿A medias?Parte 3 La "Humanidad"

* * *

Notas del principio:Em Es mi primer Fanfic...Para que se note que hablan en distintos idiomas ya que son de otros países lo traduzco al español con (),esto: -Bla- es cuando describo algo...(?) y esto _Bla_ es cuando hablo yo... Sorry es mu`corto buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaa pero es que que estamos remodelando la casa y ba de culito pa` tras en serio fatalitico -llora- mi suelo y el colchón se han hecho amigas obligadas -muerde un pañuelo-

* * *

Gris:-Suspira profundamente-私のイエスをそうさせるために完全に間違っていない最も良い解決でない看護婦長とあなたが完全によく知っているリトル？ (Hermanita esa no es la mejor solución y tu sabes perfectamente que tampoco se equivoca del todo déjame a mi ¿Si?)

Kanda:チッさいの目に切る方法は？ (Tch ¿Como dices?) -

Alma:起きることは何も、ただそうすること偶然起こるそして Yuu 、あなたはそれがどのように中に解決するか見るでしょう見られて、そして見ないです (Solo dejárselo a el Yuu,ya veras como lo soluciona en un visto y no visto n.n) -le sonrrie_Si preparaos porque os va a venir una declaración de la hostia_ -

Gris:-Se aclara la garganta y empieza a hablar en ingles- Guard excuses, he has been wrong, Rosa is not an Akuma but this tongue and only the human beings can be wicked: or is dear guard wrong? (Perdone guardián,se ha equivocado,Rosa no es un Akuma pero esta maldita y solo los humanos pueden ser maldecidos ¿O me equivoco estimado guardián?) -habla con extrema seguridad mientras extiende la mano hacia la puerta-

Puerta:-Empezando a sudar(?)- N-not fully successful guy (N-no has acertado de lleno chico) _yo que el reservaba agua_

Gris: Well because I want that it is known that I also am damned (Bien porque quiero que sepa que yo también estoy maldito) -sonrrie larga y finamente pero no se nota por la capucha-

Puerta: What? So I'm wrong? (¿Que? ¿Entonces me equivoque?) -dice sudando mas fuerte todavía _por no decir que si tuviera manos se agarraría la cabeza_-

Gris:No, not at all because I ... if I'm ... one ... Akuma ... (No,no del todo porque yo... si soy... un... Akuma...)-le sonrrie y esta vez se ve junto un poco de su piel que era blanca como la nieve-

Bakanda y Puerta y sección científica:¿Quuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuueeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?_n otese que como va en dos idiomas lo dejo en español_ -1 Bakanda da pasos hacia atrás y empieza a tener tics en el ojo izquierdo,2 La puerta empezó a llorar en cascada y a llover sudor,3 Komui volvio a escupir el café Reever y los demás entraron en pánico y Lenalee abrió sus chinitos ojos como si le hubieran puesto una pinza _osea como si con dicha pinza te separaran los dos parpados_,4 Alma se le callo una gota estilo anime, y Rosa se dio con la mano en la frente mientras negaba...

* * *

Cap 3:¿Quienes son estos?Posible déjà vu...¿A medias?Parte 3 La "Humanidad" de Gris Finalizado otro cap que lleva a su finnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn gracias de nuevo a NARUKO96 po el comentario kisses to all and everyone who reads osea = besos a todos y a todo el mundo que lea y de nuevo lo siento por lo corto que es el cap

Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii chau


	4. Cap 4El titulo en condiciones esta abajo

Cap 4:¿Quienes son estos?Posible déjà vu...¿A medias?Parte 4 Este Gris no es un "demonio" normal

* * *

Notas del principio:Em Es mi primer Fanfic...Para que se note que hablan en distintos idiomas ya que son de otros países lo traduzco al español con (),esto: -Bla- es cuando describo algo...(?) y esto _Bla_ es cuando hablo yo... Sorry el cap fue cortiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiito ya sigooooooooooooo n.n que diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssssssssssssssssfruuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen Ye... -se inclina en forma de saludo-

* * *

Bakanda y Puerta y sección científica:¿Quuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuueeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?_n otese que como va en dos idiomas lo dejo en español_ -1 Bakanda da pasos hacia atrás y empieza a tener tics en el ojo izquierdo,2 La puerta empezó a llorar en cascada y a llover sudor,3 Komui volvió a escupir el café Reever y los demás entraron en pánico y Lenalee abrió sus chinitos ojos como si le hubieran puesto una pinza _osea como si con dicha pinza te separaran los dos parpados_,4 Alma se le callo una gota estilo anime, y Rosa se dio con la mano en la frente mientras negaba...

Gris:Hey calm down_Se esta cabreando_plese..._Se canso..._caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalm doooooooooooooooooooonw (Hey calmense _Se esta cabreando_ por favor..._Se canso..._Caaaaaalmeeeense) -suspira- God Be have like adults although well that Komui Lee consegura but not, keep, mind, cold (Dios comportense como personas adultas aunque se de sobra que Komui Lee no lo conseguira pero,mantengan,la mente,fría)-dice algo mosqueado-

Bakanda:_habla en ingles-Tch How do you want us to keep the mind calm down and cold? You are an Akuma(Tch¿Como quieres que nos calmemos y mantengamos la mente fría? Eres un Akuma)

Rosa:-suspira-It became already again sour and constipating (Ya se volvio de nuevo agrio y estreñido)_Y amargado XD_-dice ella cansada-

Alma:Yuu Calm down and think, if it were an akuma and we would have killed Why so much trouble it would take to bring me to you? (Calmate Yuu y piensa,si fuera un akuma y nos habría matado ¿Porque se tomaría tantas molestias en traerme hasta ti?) -le decia mientras le sujetaba por la espalda-

Bakanda:And I fu** you?(¿Y yo que se jod**?)_Lo siento pero e de censurar la palabrota si no quieren que las censure por favor comuniquenlo_

-Reever se pone en un micro-

Reever:A question will swallow the akuma : how is it that you know the name of the supervisor? (Una pregunta pa-para e-el akuma¿Como es que sabes el nombre del supervisor?)-dice de un tirón armándose de valor-_Yo también estaría acojonada si un tío que se supone que ha de matarme se pa quien soy Ye..._

Gris:Because you know and please respect what I said before please let me explain Reever(Porque le conozco y por favor respecto a lo que dije antes déjenme explicarme por favor Reever)-dice calmado y relajado-

-Todos impresionadosporque Gris sabe el nombre de Reever,Komui viendo su oportunidad empuja a Reever estampandolo con la pared y poniendo se delante del micro-

Komui:Okay, speaking (Esta bien habla) -dice mientras se ajusta las gafas-

Gris:Yes, I am an akuma but .. I can become human if my desire-raises a hand up so they do not interrupt _tened in mind that they will have the mouth abierta_-not attacked you, because 1, I'm so powerful that I have freed from the shackles of Earl and 2 did not feel like it, go for free, and not as humans but can not, nor is it necessary to combat and transform as to my level so that you may know what is sufficiently above the average level is 71 I'm 71 but I release at level 46 (Si,soy un akuma pero..puedo convertirme en ser humano si es mi deseo -alza una mano arriba para que no le interrumpan _tened en cuenta que ellos tendrán la boca abierta _- No os ataco,porque 1,soy tan poderoso que me he liberado de las cadenas del conde y 2 no me da la gana, voy por libre,y no,no como humanos aunque pueda,tampoco es necesario transformarme para combatir y en cuanto a mi nivel para que lo sepáis esta lo suficientemente por encima de la media es 71 soy de nivel 71 aunque me libere en el nivel 46) -les regala una sonrisa fina que se ve incluso con la capucha puesta... solo se oyen los grillitos -

* * *

Notitas finales:Cap 4:¿Quienes son estos?Posible déjà vu...¿A medias?Parte 4 Este Gris no es un "demonio" normal Finalizado se me están acabando los agradecimientos NARUKO96 jejeje espero que mas gente como tu lea el fic y sin mas dilación

Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii chau porfa please comenteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeen yvesitoshatodos jejeje


	5. Cap 5El titulo en condiciones esta abajo

Cap 5:¿Quienes son estos?Posible déjà vu...¿A medias?Parte 5 Por fin dentro n.n

* * *

Notas del principio:Em Es mi primer Fanfic...Para que se note que hablan en distintos idiomas ya que son de otros países lo traduzco al español con (),esto: -Bla- es cuando describo algo...(?) y esto _Bla_ es cuando hablo yo...esto [ ] cuando piensan Sorry cortiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiito fue [creo] ya sigooooooooooooo n.n jejeje

* * *

Gris:Yes, I am an akuma but .. I can become human if my desire-raises a hand up so they do not interrupt _tened in mind that they will have the mouth abierta_-not attacked you, because 1, I'm so powerful that I have freed from the shackles of Earl and 2 did not feel like it, go for free, and not as humans but can not, nor is it necessary to combat and transform as to my level so that you may know what is sufficiently above the average level is 71 I'm 71 but I release at level 46 (Si,soy un akuma pero..puedo convertirme en ser humano si es mi deseo -alza una mano arriba para que no le interrumpan _tened en cuenta que ellos tendrán la boca abierta _- No os ataco,porque 1,soy tan poderoso que me he liberado de las cadenas del conde y 2 no me da la gana, voy por libre,y no,no como humanos aunque pueda,tampoco es necesario transformarme para combatir y en cuanto a mi nivel para que lo sepáis esta lo suficientemente por encima de la media es 71 soy de nivel 71 aunque me libere en el nivel 46) -les regala una sonrisa fina que se ve incluso con la capucha puesta... solo se ollen los grillitos -

Rosa:Well and now that's all cleared up Let us get the hell out Mr. Lee come from the White Order as temporary exorcists if we open the fucking door fucking crybaby this insofacto we will have to send her to take the ass! Are we ?(Bien y ahora que esta todo aclarado ¡Dejenos entrar de una puñetera vez señor Lee venimos de parte de la Orden Blanca como exorcistas temporales si no nos abren la jodida puerta llorona de mierda esta insofacto nos veremos obligados a mandarla a tomar por culo!¿Estamos?) -Dice seria y enfadada-_seria,concisa y directa no ha quedado ninguna duda de lo que quiere ¿Verdad?_

Komui:Please pass crystalline(Cristalino pasen por favor )-la puerta seguía llorando mientras se abria-

Rose:Noooses So much it costs them to do something as simple as that?(Naaarices ¿Tanto les costaba hacer algo tan simple como eso?)

Gris:That seems Can I transform?(Eso parece ¿Me transformo?)

Rose:Do not get used and if not you fu**, milk(No que se acostumbren y si no que se jod**,leches)-dice aun cabreada-

Lenalee:Welcome to the Black Order exorcists temporary'm ...(Bienvenidos a la orden negra exorcistas temporales soy...)

Gris:Sister Lenalee Lee Komui Lee Supervisor of the Dark Exorcist Boots which is a foreign weapon, you have a high synchronization complexion and resistance however are somewhat low, your brother will not let him calm and is a bum who does anything to leave to work and to go after Komulins sulla always break down and end up in the landfill junk facts, in their childhood ...(Lenalee Lee hermana de el supervisor Komui Lee Exorcista de las Dark Boots que es un arma externa,tienes una alta sincronización no obstante complexión y resistencia son algo bajos,su hermano que no le deja tranquila y es un vago que hace lo que sea por dejar de trabajar ir detrás sulla y hacer Komulins que siempre se estropean y acaban hechos chatarra en el vertedero,en cuanto a su infancia...)_Valla ¿Comosabe todo eso? es un espía o algo o que_

Rose:Okay, okay let his biography for later ok? -sighs-Go Grey Take me to our room(Vale,vale dejemos su biografía para mas tarde ok?) -suspira- (Anda Gris llévame a nuestra habitación) -dice cansada-

Gris:This well is in here(Esta bien es por aquí) -dice señalando el pasillo de al lado-

Lenalee:-Con la boca avierta- Eeee ... How do you know that?(Heeeee... ¿Como sabes eso?) -dice seria,preocupada y sorprendida-

Gris:Because I know(Porque te conozco) -Dice sonando simple e indiferente

Lenalee:That can not be true is the first time I see(Eso no puede ser verdad es la primera vez que te veo) -dice muy segura de si misma encarando a Gris-

Gris:Are you sure?(¿Estas segura?) -dice serio-

Lenalee:¿He? -dice confundida-

Gris:Because if you've seen me, I know and I've been with you if you do not know or remember (Porque yo si te he visto,te conozco y he estado contigo aunque no lo sepas o recuerdes) -dice mientras se giraba,volteándose eso provoco que por unan instante,por error se vieran atreves de la capucha un destello gris que ella identificó como sus ojos y algunos mechones blancos aunque aparte ella aprecio una porción de su tez,blanca e inmaculada todo en un instante -_Repeti lo de instante ye..._

Lenalee:[¿Grises? Y su... ¿Pelo?] -penso ella sorprendida y confundida-

Kanda:What happens? Move now or you get left behind and I'm not going to get you(¿Que pasa? Muévete ya o te quedaras atrás y no pienso ir a buscarte) -dijo con los ojos entrecerados-

Lenalee:-Dandose cuenta- I-if you'll(S-si ya voy)

Kanda:Che,hurry(Che,apresúrate)-y se gira para retomar su camino y seguir a los "nuevos" sobre todo a Gris sin perderlo de vista-

Rose:Hehehe this is going to be sooo funny(Jejeje esto va a ser muuuuuy divertido) -dijo en un susurro sentada en una barra de acero-

Gris:Not at all, in fact this has only just begun (Para nada,en realidad esto no ha hecho mas que comenzar) -le contesta y sigue caminando- We do not stand there or you leave behind(Vamos no te quedes ahí o te dejo atrás) -dicemas en alto serio y con una inexpresión que solo su hermana aprecia,Alma se limita a seguir el ritmo de Kanda sin dejar de mirar a los de negro con mirada sospechosa como si supiera que algo era diferente en ellos dos-

Kanda:What was weird not going to say anything?(¿Que raro no vas a decir nada?)-dice mirandole-

Alma:Do they want to talk Yû? Although you have a lot to tell(¿Es que quieres que hablemos Yû? Aunque tu tienes mucho que contarme) -kandagira la cabeza serio y escondiendo los ojos en su flequillo-

* * *

Cap 5:¿Quienes son estos?Posible déjà vu...¿A medias?Parte 5 Finalizado Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii otro cap servidooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry los exámenes iniciales me dejaron K.O. NARUKO96 gracias por continuar y siento la demora espero que halla mas gente que lea y me conteste el fic ye... nos vemos n.n

Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii chau

PD:Para los que no hallan entendido la linea temporal de la historia que ya estaba reflejada en los títulos de los caps trata de que en vez de que "Allen" halla llegado a la sede han ido estos dos,que en anime se remontan a los primeros capítulos en resumen "Allen" en mi historia nunca ha estado en la congregación ni lo ha enviado Cross Marian aunque el participa altamente en la historia [Algo que no voy a revelar o arruinare la faena sorry pero es un secreto y tal vez en este capitulo os hallais dado cuenta jejeje] Siento las molestias y ahora si

Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii chau


End file.
